Chilly Harbour
Chilly Harbour '''is the 6th level is Super Mario Rainbow Road and the first located in the interior of the castle. Once you enter the castle, head into the painting of yellow bricks. This level is a small port side town, with yellow brick buildings, grey stone walkways, though with mostly a grassy surface. There are a ton of various sized building spread out along the entire stage, either with a flat, tile roof, or the red sloped ones shown in earlier levels. In the middle of the level is a small body of water. There are also many breakable stacks of crates scattered around the town. There level is extremely similar to Chuckya Harbor from Super Mario Star Road, using the same graphics, idea, and the large amount of Chuckyas. Speaking of Chuckyas, this stage has a large amount of enemies, especially Chuckyas and Goombas. Unlike Star Road , it is very small and simple, though both require a heavy amount of scaling buildings. Also, besides the pallets and theme, nothing looks directly out of Star Road. Levels '''Star 1: City Escape Mario must scale buildings to reach the outer edge of the city. Mario enters the stage right in front of a Goomba who is about to ram him.Head to the right of the cage and jump up to first steep incline and immediately turn to the left. You should be in between two narrow buildings with some boxes at the end. Wall kick in between the two walls and Mario will reach the top of the tile-floored buildings, if you avoided the Chuckyas at the top. Jump from roof to roof, the higher roofs Mario must wall kick off the surrounding wall to reach the top. At the end of this path is the star. Star 2: Get the 8 Coins Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the harbor. It is recommended to get familiar with the star first. Also, most of the coins are next to later hinted stars. The locations are as follows: # Inside the stack of crates to the left of the start # If Mario keeps following the grassy path to the right, eventually he will be forced to climb a slanted roof. In a box in the area on top. # From Coin 2, Mario can long just to the top of another building with a coin. He can alternatively jump from the large stairs leading to the roof. # From Coin 3, Mario should see another roof with a coin on it. Mario must wall jump in a very thin corridor between the two buildings, then long jump from the slanted roof of the right one (it is not steep). If going from the start, follow the green path and jump in between the buildings after the first turn. # Follow the grey stone path until you see a yellow stone tunnel. Far path in a crevice. # Under an underwater arch # Very close to the arch is an underwater cave with another coin in it. # On top of the highest tower (cross the river near the start, follow the path and wall kick to the top.) When Mario collects all 8, the star is near the slanted roof at the end of the green from the start. Star 3: The Highest Point If you just completed the red coin star, you definitely saw this star (See Coin #8). From the starting point, cross the river and climb the stairs on the close end. Pass by the Blue Coin Switch and follow the path up some high stairs, avoiding the Chuckyas. At the top there is a stone wall which Mario must wall kick to get to the top of the city. Cross the bridge and grab the star. Star 4: Find the Right Way Mario must traverse an underwater labyrinth where the star is hiding. Head down the stone ramp behind Mario and at the very end jump into the water. There is a huge underwater pit with four different paths, at the end of these paths is another smaller pit which either contains the star, or doesnt. If Mario is faced towards the entrance to the above water tunnel before diving into the pit, Mario will need to take the left passage to get to the star.. Star 5: More City Escape Mario must reach a different edge of the city. Turn right and follow the grassy path above the water. Keep follow the path in between the stone buildings and climb up the bigger platforms when Mario reaches them. You will soon a dead end with a slanted roof in front of him. Use a triple jump to get on top of the roof and head left up another roof to reach the star. Star 6: The Cage Requires Vanish Cap from Creepy Forest Mansion. '''Mario must get the star in the cage that has been staring him in the face for every mission. You probably have noticed the boo block at the bottom of the stone ramp by now. Use it to run into the cage. '''Enemies * Goomba * Lakitu * Chuckya * Koopa Troopa Category:Level Category:Super Mario Rainbow Road Category:Super Mario Rainbow Road Location Category:Town Category:Music-Mario 64